bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Doomsday Is Tomorrow (Part II)
214 Debrief Credits * Aired: January 26, 1977 * Written by: Kenneth Johnson * Directed by: Kenneth Johnson Guest Stars * Lew Ayres - Dr. Elijah Cooper * Kenneth O'Brien - Dr. Dmitri Muskov * David Opatoshu - Satari * Sam Chew - Russ * Stack Pierce - Navigator * Ned Wilson - Pilot * Guerin Barry - Alex * George Whiteman - Co-Pilot * Steve Powers - E.W.O. * Ed Vasgersian - Technician Quotes Jaime: What are those glowing panels? Alex: My main logic and memory units. Jaime: Your brain? Alex: In a manner of speaking, yes. Jaime: Where is this chamber located? Alex: On subterranean level 8, the lowest level of this complex. Jaime: Why are you willing to show me all this? Alex: Because the normal elevator routes have been sealed, and it's really quite impossible for you to even get near the auxiliary entrances. My defenses are designed to keep an army out of this complex for six hours, much less an ordinary woman. ---- Alex: Congratulations, Jaime. You've managed to reach level two, though I'm not quite sure how. No normal human being could've avoided my laser guns. You're quite a surprising woman. (Jaime starts running down the tunnel) I've never encountered anyone like you before. Jaime... you are running at 57.384 miles per hour, Jaime. This is not normal. Would you like to tell me about yourself, Jaime? Jaime: Some other time. ---- Alex: If you won't tell me about yourself, Jaime, then I'll have to do some investigating on my own. (Jaime grabs a handrail) Interesting. Your right hand doesn't seem to perspire at all. (Jaime pulls her hand back) If you touch that gate in front of you, you will take a direct 220 volt charge. I'm afraid it would be just goodbye, Jaime. (Jaime grabs the gate and pulls it open, sending sparks flying) That's quite an unusual arm. What's it made of? Jaime: Sugar and spice. Alex: That does not compute. ---- Alex: Your little surprise is just ahead, Jaime. Do you hear them? Jaime: (recoils in disgust at the sound of snakes) Oh, no... Alex: What is it that you're most afraid of, Jaime? Snakes? Jaime: (chewing on her knuckles) No... Alex: That's what's ahead of you in the dark, Jaime. Waiting for you. That's what you'll have to go through to get to the Doomsday Device. Jaime: (listens for a minute) I don't believe you, Alex. I think you're improvising again. Alex: Just listen to them. Jaime: No... (listens to the snake sounds getting louder) Alex, snakes don't have a volume control! ---- Jaime: Elijah was an incredible man. Dmitri: No doubt, but he took on too much responsibility. Jaime: Oh, that's true, but his dream was such a good one. He knew somebody was going to set off a bomb eventually, and that his Doomsday Device was going to start to count down. Dmitri: He wanted that to happen? Jaime: Of course! He told me that you never appreciate life as much as when you're closest to death. And today, he took every leader of the world to his own funeral and let them feel death right up close. I mean, what could be a better inspiration for living in peace than that? Dmitri: (sadly) But will they remember it tomorrow? Trivia Nitpicks Scenes Deleted In Syndication * When Alex is explaining to Jaime Sommers just how fruitless it would be to attempt to make it down to the core of the complex, she asks him to explain what an area (on the map) with no defenses is. He tells her that it is the stone spillway where the exhaust from the flame bucket shoots out during rocket engine testing. Because the actual sequence showing Sommers outrunning the engine test is cut out, this little back-and-forth between Sommers and Alex is cut as well. * Sommers rips open the side of Service Module 54 to get at a crystal frequency modulator to replace her destroyed one, and a wire comes loose, making her scream. She exclaims that she hates snakes, which Alex attempts to use against her when she gets closer to the core, by piping snake sounds over the P.A. system. Because one sequence directly relates to the other, both are cut. 214